the_crystal_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Diamond
Yellow Diamond is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character canon to Steven Universe. She is a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. She makes her debut in "Message Received". Appearance As one of the rulers of Homeworld, Yellow Diamond has a massive size, her height making a common Pearl's pale in comparison. She has a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips, and an unusually long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips.12 She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond-shaped pupils. She wears a dark yellow and olive bodysuit, as well as a yellow coat with enormous shoulder pads and a cutout for her gemstone. She also wears yellow gloves and olive-yellow boots. In "That Will Be All", her outfit slightly changed as she wears a short yellow tailcoat-like attire. A silhouette form of this outfit can be seen in the flashback in "Can't Go Back". However, in "The Trial", she retained her debut attire. In "Reunited", Yellow Diamond changes her attire to the one from "That Will Be All" and "Can't Go Back". Personality Yellow Diamond, like most Homeworld Gems, is shown to have a strong hatred for the Earth and looks down on organic life. As shown in her debut, Homeworld reputes her as a perfectly logical and rational leader, but in reality, she is cold, ruthless, and cruel. She states that she would get great satisfaction to see the Earth destroyed. When Peridot contacts her, she is annoyed by her multiple failures. However, in contrast to Blue Diamond, she offers Peridot multiple chances to redeem herself. Yellow Diamond has a dangerous and lethal temper. She treats any act of disrespect against herself or her fellow Diamonds with aggression and violence, as shown when she detonated the Diamond Communicator with the hopes of destroying Peridot, and when she attacked both Zircons during "The Trial". In addition, Yellow Diamond is shown to get fed up when anyone disagrees with her beliefs; she yelled at Peridot for questioning her views of the Cluster and became frustrated when the defending Zircon shed light on the idea that Rose Quartz wasn't responsible for Pink Diamond's shattering. She puts forth her agenda under the guise that it is what is best for the Gem race. This is evident when she chooses to reject Peridot's proposal to utilize the Earth again, despite the fact that Homeworld is low on resources, as stated in "Too Short to Ride". Yellow Diamond is shown to have a "down-to-business" attitude. In "Message Received", she takes over the call Peridot was having with her Pearl to get the message that Peridot had quickly. In "That Will Be All", Yellow Diamond tells Holly Blue Agate to "get to the point" when she begins to ramble on. In "The Trial", she brushed off the prosecuting Zircon's praises and kept pushing to shatter Steven/Rose and get the trial over with. Being a Diamond, Yellow Diamond views herself above most other Gems. She does not listen to Peridot's opinions of the Earth because she doesn't want to hear "the puny thoughts of a Peridot", and speaks to Holly Blue Agate and the prosecuting Zircon with a cold attitude. When Peridot arrogantly taunts her during "Reunited" and asks if Yellow remembers her, Yellow scornfully replies 'no' and does not hesitate to poof her. When dealing with grief, Yellow Diamond tries to suppress her negative feelings and instead wishes to move forward. She expresses this to Blue Diamond in "That Will Be All", by explaining that she should "start looking forward and stop looking back". Yellow Diamond finds it ridiculous that Blue Diamond is doing so much to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy instead of trying to move forward, opting instead to destroy Earth as it remains a tragedy for the Diamonds. Once convinced of Rose's true identity as Pink Diamond, Yellow demonstrates actual concern towards Steven along with Blue. History Ancient History Yellow Diamond has existed for thousands of years. Over time, she amassed a great amount of respect, colonies, and Gems. Other than this, not much is known about her past. It is revealed in "Your Mother and Mine" that some of Yellow Diamond's many colonies are asteroid fields which are used as mines. During Yellow Diamond's colonization of the Jungle Moon's planet, she had Pink Diamond observe her. To Pink's amazement, Yellow commanded a fleet of Nephrites to begin colonizing the planet, disregarding their concerns of organic life on the surface. Pink's fascination became annoying to Yellow since she began to play around with Yellow's control panel. Yellow eventually scolded Pink for her immaturity. Over 6,000 Years Ago In "Reunited", Yellow reveals that she eventually gave into Pink's begging and allowed her to run a colony. When Pink later no longer wanted to colonize Earth, Yellow scolded and told her to finish what she had started. Over 5,000 Years Ago When Pink eventually staged her own shattering and Earth was deemed to no longer be a viable colony, it can be assumed that Yellow played a part in the Cluster's creation and possibly also commenced the fusion experiments, as Yellow refers to the Cluster as "my Cluster". Over 4,500 Years Ago Yellow also aided in unleashing the Corrupting Light when combining her powers with White and Blue Diamond at the end of the Rebellion with the intent of obliterating every Gem left on Earth's surface. Over the course of the following thousands of years, Yellow blames herself for Pink's demise, knowing that she was not ready for a colony of her own but giving in nonetheless. Before "Warp Tour" Yellow Diamond wishes to know how the Cluster and its prototypes are developing. She assigns Peridot to go to the Prime Kindergarten Control Room on Earth to retrieve this information. After "Marble Madness" Once Peridot reports that Gems are still present on Earth, Yellow Diamond assigns Jasper to escort her there in a Gem Warship. "The Return" After Steven summons Rose's shield, Jasper tells Peridot that Yellow Diamond has to see what Rose has become. "Cry for Help" Peridot uses the Earth's Communication Hub to send out a distress signal to Yellow Diamond. She tells Yellow Diamond that her mission has been compromised and that she lost Jasper and Lapis Lazuli, and begs her to send help. "Catch and Release" After coming to the realization that there may be no way to get off of the Earth, Peridot freaks out and mentions how she still never received a response from Yellow Diamond. "It Could've Been Great" Peridot becomes ecstatic at the Moon Base when she sees Yellow Diamond's mural. She asks Steven if he agrees with her that Yellow Diamond is magnificent. "Message Received" Peridot describes Yellow Diamond as "the most perfect, the most reasonable, rational, efficient decider ever to exist in the universe." Later on, Peridot uses the Diamond Communicator to call her. Yellow Diamond takes over the call after her Pearl talks to Peridot. She asks Peridot how her mission to Earth was, inquires Jasper's whereabouts, and what happened to the ship. Yellow Diamond thanks Peridot for her report, and tells her that she would be sending a ship to her location to pick her up, but Peridot continues the call, telling Yellow Diamond that they should terminate the Cluster because the Earth has so many valuable resources. Yellow Diamond disagrees because she wants the Cluster to emerge and for the Earth to die. This causes the two to get into an argument and eventually leads to Peridot insulting Yellow Diamond. After the call is over, Yellow Diamond remotely detonates the Diamond Communicator in anger. "Log Date 7 15 2" Peridot is shown to be fearful after realizing she insulted Yellow Diamond. "Hit the Diamond" Yellow Diamond sends a group of Rubies to the Earth to locate and retrieve Jasper. Peridot reveals that Yellow Diamond has full control of Homeworld's army. "That Will Be All" Yellow Diamond comes to the Zoo, only to find Blue Diamond crying in the bubble room. She tells her that she has come to bring her "back to reality," which she believes is moving on from Pink Diamond instead of constantly grieving. She sings to Blue Diamond, expressing that although the Diamonds still love and think about Pink Diamond, they need to move on for the best interest of their empire. When Yellow Diamond discovers that all Blue Diamond wants is to preserve more humans for the Zoo, she asks Sapphire if the Cluster emerged yet. When she says it has not yet, Yellow Diamond reassures Blue Diamond that "there's still time", before dismissing them. "I Am My Mom" Using the report they received from Peridot in "Marble Madness", Blue and Yellow Diamond send Aquamarine and Topaz to Earth to retrieve the different human varieties mentioned by Steven during his very first interaction with Peridot. "The Trial" Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond arrive in the courtroom on Homeworld to run a trial against Steven (whom they believe is Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond's murderer). Upon seeing Steven for the first time, Yellow Diamond tells Blue Diamond that they should shatter him just for taking on a "hideous form". Upon Blue Diamond's wishes, Yellow reluctantly agrees to the trial and summons her and Blue's thrones. When the yellow prosecuting Zircon addresses Yellow Diamond by many names, Yellow becomes irritated and tells her that "my Diamond" will suffice. After the prosecuting Zircon makes her case with the help of Eyeball, Yellow Diamond is convinced that Rose is guilty and believes it is time to execute Steven, but the trial continues upon Blue Diamond's wishes so the defense can speak. The blue defending Zircon wishes to remind the court that Steven turned himself in, which Yellow Diamond replies "the court remembers, and the court does not care". When Steven tells the Diamonds that he shattered Pink Diamond, Yellow becomes relieved, thinking that the trial is over because he confessed. Blue Diamond asks Steven how he shattered Pink Diamond, and he makes up a story since he doesn't know the exact details. This causes Blue Diamond to become distressed at the inconsistencies of Steven's story. Yellow then yells at Steven for upsetting her and calls a short recess before going to comfort Blue Diamond. As the defending Zircon makes her argument, asking the Diamonds how a Rose Quartz got past Pink Diamond's entire entourage, Yellow Diamond becomes outraged; she slams her fists down and yells that her entourage was there and they saw the whole thing. Yellow Diamond yells to the Zircon that Rose must have slipped past Pink Diamond's Agates and Sapphires. Once the defending Zircon blames the Diamonds for the death of Pink, Yellow stands up and poofs her with her finger, and then uses an electricity attack to poof the prosecuting Zircon. Right afterward, Yellow tells Blue that they don't need to listen to that "nonsense" and that they can shatter Steven and be done with it. Blue yells at Yellow, asking if she can restrain herself, to which Yellow responds that the trial is pointless. After Steven and Lars escape in Blue Diamond's Palanquin, Yellow Diamond cuts her own hole in the side of the building. As the palanquin falls, Yellow Diamond stands at the edge of the hole and warns Steven "You think you can get away, Rose? You stood your ground on that little speck called Earth... but you're on our world now." "Raising the Barn" Steven mentions Yellow Diamond to Peridot and Lapis over video chat. He tells them about his encounter with the Diamonds on Homeworld, and how he and Lars escaped in Blue Diamond's Palanquin. This shocks Lapis, causing her to abruptly end the call. "Jungle Moon" After falling asleep in an abandoned moon base on the Jungle Moon, Stevonnie dreams of a hypothetical exchange where Dr. Maheswaran, dressed as Yellow Diamond, interacts with Pink Diamond, represented by Stevonnie. While Yellow takes care of communicating with a crew of Nephrites to initiate contact with the Jungle Moon's planet for invasion and colonization, getting increasingly angered by the crew's incompetence, Pink incessantly tries to get Yellow's attention, much to Yellow's annoyance. After the call ends, Yellow goes back to her controls where Pink bothers her some more, curious about her commands. While Yellow is patient enough to explain it to her, Pink's insistence starts to get on her nerves. Pink then eventually throws a tantrum about not being treated equally to the other Diamonds and demands to have colonies of her own too. Yellow refutes by stating that if she wants such things she must behave like the Diamond leader she is, getting aggressive towards her. Pink walks away and Yellow carries on with the rest of the plans for colonizing the jungle moon's planet. After Stevonnie wakes up and goes to the top floor of the moon base, they find evidence revealing the dream sequence was a flashback to what happened many years ago. Yellow later also appears in another mural in said base, and in a slide in the base's systems, unaware of her Pearl taking a 'selfie' of the two. "Your Mother and Mine" Yellow Diamond appears in Garnet's story of Rose Quartz. At the end of the Rebellion, she helps Blue and White Diamond corrupt most of the remaining Gems on Earth. "Can't Go Back" Yellow Diamond appears in Steven's dream of the Diamonds. She says nothing during the conversation between Blue Diamond and Pink Diamond and appears to ignore them entirely. "A Single Pale Rose" Yellow Diamond does not appear in this episode. However, she is mentioned twice. First by Gem War Pearl when describing the final Diamond attack on Earth, and second when Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond is talking to Pearl about how she will fake her shattering, betray the other Diamonds, and be with the Crystal Gems forever. She is also briefly seen in a flashback at the beginning of the episode with reused footage from "The Trial". "Reunited" Yellow arrives with Blue to reactivate the Cluster. Though she is successful in getting it to form, the Cluster turns on her and beats her in a massive arm wrestling match with her ship. After her defeat, Yellow recovers and regroups with Blue. She is taunted by Peridot, whom she coldly dismisses and poofs before immediately attacking Steven, seemingly squashing him. During the following fight, Yellow poofs Lapis as she tries to fight back. When Steven tries to reach out to her, he initially fails due to her powerful thoughts on Pink's shattering. She tries getting Blue to focus as she is distracted by Steven, and soon detects his presence. The two Diamonds lash out, but Steven retaliates by emitting an aura which Yellow recognizes as Pink's. She and Blue then gather to see Steven when he wakes up. "Legs From Here to Homeworld" Yellow tries activating her ship, but it remains destroyed. She then walks over to Steven and asks him (believing he is Pink) why he would let them believe he was shattered and why would he take on a new form. After Steven explains the story of Pink and Rose, Yellow believes Pink's memories must be somewhere inside of Steven. Steven takes Yellow and Blue to the Ancient Gem Colony Ship to show them what their Corrupting Light did to Gems. Yellow is confused when she sees Centipeetle, not understanding what she is and then stating that nobody should have survived their attack. Steven convinces the Diamonds to try to heal her; Yellow reverts Centipeetle back to her normal form, Blue heals her damaged mind, and Steven makes her mind and thoughts coherent. Centipeetle, now known as Nephrite, believes that Yellow and Blue came back to Earth and avenged Pink Diamond, destroying Rose Quartz. This causes Yellow and Blue to let go of her, allowing Nephrite to reassume the monstrous Centipeetle form. Yellow asks Steven how many perfectly adequate Gems they had her ruin. She then tells Steven that in order to permanently and properly heal Corrupted Gems, they need White Diamond's help. Yellow and the others board Pink Diamond's abandoned ship from Rose's Landfill and begin traveling towards Homeworld. On the way there, Yellow tells Steven that they'll be lucky if White ever speaks to them again, and that returning to Homeworld via Pink's ship will irrefutably make the last 6,000 years the biggest galactic embarrassment and that they are the ones to blame. She tells Steven that she will do the talking when they meet with White. When they arrive on Homeworld, Yellow tells everyone to wait on the ship while Blue and herself ensures that White is calm. Everyone then hears the sound of a crowd cheering and proceeds to exit the ship. When White Pearl arrives requesting Steven's presence, Yellow calls Blue over but White Pearl emphasizes the fact that only Pink Diamond is necessary. "Familiar" Yellow sends Yellow Pearl to bring "Pink Diamond" to the Extraction Chamber. Upon greeting Steven, she tells him that her sauna is new, and asks how his meeting with White went. She comments that Steven only being able to speak two and a half words to White is a new record, and wishes him luck with attempting to talk to her about the Corrupted Gems. She tells Steven that "White never leaves her head these days" or lets anyone in, except Pink, which she believes to be unfair given how many colonies she owns and Pink only having one failed colony. Steven tells her that maybe she should fail in order to receive White's sympathy, which Yellow laughs off and reminisces about how Pink always knew how to make her laugh. Yellow then receives a notification that she must check up on the Citrine production reports, and excuses herself. Pearl later tells Steven "Yellow Diamond oversees all aspects of Gem production on every single one of her colonies, and when she's not doing that, she's off with her army conquering the next one". "Together Alone" Steven has a nightmare where he is juggling with White Pearl before Yellow enters the room by extending her neck to check if they are fooling around. Once they pretend they are not, Yellow happily leaves. In the Diamond Throne Room, Yellow finds the idea of Steven throwing a ball brilliant, because the return of Pink Diamond would mark the beginning of Era 3. She instructs her Pearl to go over Homeworld's customs with Steven, since he has no memories from Pink Diamond's time on Homeworld. As the ball begins, Yellow Pearl announces Yellow's entrance to the crowd, and she compliments Steven on having a big turnout. Later, however, when Steven and Connie accidentally fuse on the dance floor, Yellow scolds them, and uses her electrokinesis to poof Garnet, Opal, and a Jade fusion. Yellow then throws Stevonnie into an unknown room to think about what they did wrong, claiming that Pink has gone too far, even for her own standards. Abilities Yellow Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability.Being a Diamond, Yellow Diamond is one of the most powerful Gems in the entire Gem Empire. * Aura Projection: The Diamonds can project an aura around them that they can control, they can either radiate it from their entire bodies or emit it from specific parts of their bodies, usually their hands. Yellow's aura is represented as yellow clouds of electricity. She can use this as an offensive ability in both the physical and mental plane, as seen when she was able to focus her aura and attack Steven as he was projecting. ** Electrokinesis: Yellow Diamond can generate powerful electric currents around her entire body and then project it from her fingertips, which are powerful enough to destabilize a Gem's form. This attack functions exactly like a Gem Destabilizer. She can also focus electricity to cut through thick surfaces. ** Corruption Induction: Though the attack was meant to obliterate the Crystal Gems on Earth after Pink's supposed shattering; Yellow, Blue, and White Diamond's collective powers instead corrupted the remaining Gems on Earth. *** Corruption Reversal: As demonstrated on Nephrite in "Legs From Here to Homeworld", Yellow Diamond, along with Blue Diamond, Steven (as Pink Diamond), and presumably White Diamond, has the ability to reverse the effects of the Corrupting Light on Gems. However, it is implied that this is only temporary without the power of all four Diamonds. ** Psychic Resistance: Yellow Diamond's aura shields her from telepathic abilities such as Pink Diamond's even without her own awareness, briefly repelling Steven with the sheer intensity of her thoughts. She was also able to locate Steven on the mental plane when he was not in physical contact with her. *** Psychic Blast: While on the mental plane, Yellow Diamond can fire her aura as a beam which induces profound distress in the target; however, despite combining her assault with Blue Diamond's, it was repelled by Steven's own aura. * Enhanced Strength: Yellow Diamond was able to "poof" a Zircon Gem with the press of her finger. She was also able to lift a finger of Blue Diamond's ship with one hand, freeing her, and punch her way out of her warship. She was able to push Steven into the ground and knock him out despite him taking shelter behind a large shield, which attacks as destructive as a warship beam had failed to so much as move in the past. Relationships Blue Diamond Yellow Diamond does not understand Blue Diamond's desire to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy, as they both have different methods of mourning over their fellow Diamond. However, it is shown that Yellow Diamond cares deeply for Blue Diamond, as she attempts to comfort her with a song, and can sympathize with her. However, she is firm on her as she believes it is best for her to focus on the future and her people rather than sit and wallow in regret. During the trial against Rose Quartz (Steven), Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond have conflicting views on the trial process; Yellow wants to get it over with and execute Steven, but Blue wants to hear Rose out and learn the truth. Yellow is seen comforting Blue Diamond when Steven unintentionally upsets her. When Yellow poofs the Zircons, Blue Diamond yells at Yellow, demanding she restrains herself. In "Reunited", when Steven was talking to Blue in the mindscape and Blue said that she thought she heard something, Yellow said that she was being more hysterical than usual, implying that she thought Blue was usually hysterical, at least since the supposed shattering of Pink Diamond. Pink Diamond Yellow's relationship before her shattering is not that well known, but her demise caused Yellow Diamond to seek the destruction of Earth and anything reminding her of Pink. She also believes that all of Pink Diamond's Rose Quartzes should be shattered due to one of them being supposedly responsible for shattering her. The defending Zircon's theory that a Diamond may have been behind Pink Diamond's shattering threw her into a fury that caused her to poof both Zircons. However, it is revealed in "Jungle Moon", through Stevonnie's dream flashback, that Pink and Yellow didn't always get along. Due to Pink's passionate, somewhat childish nature, she regularly got in between Yellow and her business, making the latter very annoyed, and forceful at times. She also had no qualms pointing out Pink's faults as a Diamond leader. In "Can't Go Back" and "Now We're Only Falling Apart", it is revealed that Pink Diamond tried to convince the other Diamonds to let Earth be, through complaining that it was too hard to manage. When Yellow and Blue Diamond dismiss this, Pink Diamond is forced to take drastic measures and fake her shattering. In "Reunited", when Steven listens to her thoughts, Yellow Diamond appears to blame herself for Pink Diamond's "shattering." Despite her misgivings, she relented and gave her a colony which ultimately led to her fate. In "Familiar", she states that Pink always managed to make her laugh. Despite this, she appears to envy Pink for gaining more of White's attention than her. Steven Universe Upon meeting Steven in "The Trial", Yellow Diamond finds his appearance hideous. Extremely biased in the prosecution's favor, she readily accepts the evidence presented against him that he is, in fact, the Rose Quartz who shattered Pink Diamond, and repeatedly attempts to persuade Blue Diamond to end the trial so he can be executed. After he flees, she sends Shattering Robonoids after him. She encounters Steven again when she invades Earth alongside Blue Diamond during the events of "Reunited". Steven tries to reason with her, but she is instantly overcome with rage at the mere sight of him. She rushes at him and stomps on down on him hard. His timely defense keeps him alive, and the attack knocks him out and causes him to enter into a psychic plane. Here he manages to make contact with Yellow and Blue, which is initially met with a hostile response. After he projects an aura only Pink Diamond could have used, the two stop their attacks. When Steven wakes up at, Yellow Diamond has a visible look of concern on her face while looking at Steven, now convinced that he is Pink. During the episode "Legs From Here to Homeworld", Yellow Diamond demands to know why Pink deceived them for so long and why she doesn't return to her original form. Steven tries to explain how his mother's original form was sacrificed when he inherited her gem at birth. Though she doesn't fully comprehend, she understands when he tells her that he has no memories of having ever been Pink Diamond or Rose Quartz. Yellow believes that those out-of-reach memories still exist, and continues to address him as "Pink," leading to a more cordial relationship between the two. She tries to heal Nephrite when Steven requests her to do so but the attempt fails. She tells him that with White Diamond's help the corrupted gems could be healed completely, but the thought of White's reaction to Pink's past actions makes her concerned for his well-being. Yellow Diamond tells Steven that she would talk for Steven when meeting White Diamond because it's likely White Diamond in a fit of rage could bubble Steven for several thousand years. However, White's Pearl takes Steven to White Diamond alone since only "Pink Diamond" is needed. Yellow Pearl Due to Yellow Diamond being one of the members of The Great Diamond Authority, she owns a Pearl. Yellow Pearl has a smug grin on her face when Yellow Diamond is talking to Peridot, indicating that she is proud of serving her. When Peridot insults Yellow Diamond, Yellow Pearl is visibly shocked. Yellow Pearl carries out her duties with ostentatious enthusiasm, but also shows visible fear whenever Yellow Diamond focuses her attention directly on her or becomes emotionally agitated, indicating that she is afraid of her Diamond's wrath. Peridot In "The Return", when Jasper mentioned Yellow Diamond, not only did Lapis Lazuli wince, but Peridot showed fear as well. A silhouette of Yellow Diamond can also be seen alongside Jasper and Peridot in the extended theme "We Are the Crystal Gems".3 In "Cry for Help", Peridot sends out a distress signal using the Communication Hub in hopes that Yellow Diamond would send help. However, in "Catch and Release", Peridot claims that she had yet to receive a response from her. In "Message Received", Peridot is shown gushing over how 'perfect' she thinks Yellow Diamond is. Peridot states that she is very loyal towards her, as Yellow Diamond is her leader. Later in the episode, Peridot uses a Communicator that she took from the Moon Base to communicate with Yellow Diamond. Throughout their conversation, Yellow Diamond appears to be incredibly annoyed by Peridot, calling her out on what it is that she has failed to do. Peridot is able to wave this off in the hope of trying to convince her to terminate The Cluster. After Yellow Diamond refuses, Peridot insults her by calling her a clod and claiming there are things worth protecting on Earth, resulting in Yellow Diamond angrily detonating the communicator Peridot was using. Because of this, she became a traitor to her own kind, therefore making her a Crystal Gem. They eventually meet again when Yellow and Blue come to Earth to collect the Cluster. Peridot runs up to her asking "Remember me?", expecting her to be enraged by her mere presence. Yellow simply responds "No," before electrocuting her until she poofs. Jasper Jasper and Yellow Diamond's relationship is currently unknown. In "The Return", she states "Yellow Diamond needs to see this" after witnessing Steven using his mother's shield. Jasper is a member of Yellow Diamond's court, wearing the yellow diamond emblem on her outfit. However, in "Message Received", Yellow Diamond is shown to be more concerned with the ship Peridot and Jasper arrived in, suggesting that she views Jasper simply as "a Jasper". There is a chance that Yellow Diamond may find Jasper significant since she sends a squadron of Rubies to retrieve her. Holly Blue Agate As with Blue Diamond, Holly Blue Agate holds the utmost respect and admiration for Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond treats Holly Blue with the same curtness and authority she uses with the many other Gems serving Homeworld. Rose Quartz Yellow Diamond is shown to despise all Rose Quartzes for the shattering of Pink Diamond at the hands of one of their kind. Yellow calls for the shattering of every other Rose Quartz, believing that they "deserve the same fate" as their Diamond. As of "Reunited", she is now aware that Rose is actually Pink Diamond and was never shattered in the first place. White Diamond White Diamond is a fellow member of the Great Diamond Authority and Yellow Diamond's direct and only superior. Like Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond seems to fear her as she states that she will do the talking for Steven when they arrive on Homeworld in order to cool off her temper. Stevonnie Yellow Diamond showed immense shock at Steven and Connie Fusing, along with Blue Diamond. She ends up poofing Garnet, Opal, and Jade, and then throws Stevonnie into a dark room to "think about what Diamond has done." Trivia * In "Message Received", Yellow Diamond wears a long overcoat that hangs past her knees. In "That Will Be All", she wears a much shorter tailcoat. In "The Trial", she is once again wearing the longer coat. In "Jungle Moon", her representation wears her much shorter tailcoat again. It can be assumed that when she's in Homeworld she has her long overcoat and when she is traveling, she wears the tailcoat. * The model sheet for the Escape Pod's flare signal calls itself a "Yellow Diamond Flare Signal".4 * Steven Sugar recreated the scene where Yellow Diamond turns her head in "We Are the Crystal Gems".5 * In the storyboards for "Message Received", Yellow Diamond's outfit has a different design. She appears to be wearing a dress instead of a coat, and her boots have diamond symbols.6 * Yellow Diamond is the first Gem to be seen wearing heels instead of boots or flats. * In "Hit the Diamond", Peridot reveals that Yellow Diamond is in complete control of Homeworld's military. * Much like Blue Diamond's, Yellow Diamond's ship is a whole arm. * Much like Ruby and Sapphire before "Hit the Diamond", most of Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond's main appearances have been in episodes featured in a StevenBomb. * In Save the Light, it's revealed that Yellow Diamond gave Hessonite the Prism thousands of years before the game takes place. Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. ** Yellow diamonds are considered one of the true birthstones for Virgo. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of extremely strong chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Yellow diamonds are used for industrial purposes, such as concrete saws, because of how common they are. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, blue, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. *** Pure, intense yellow diamonds are called "Canary Diamonds" * Some famous yellow diamonds include Golden Jubilee Diamond, Florentine Diamond, and Cora Sun-Drop Diamond. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide. The most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Diamonds Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters